Phone Guy
The Phone Guy is the deuteragonist of Those Nights at Rachel's. From the info that is given so far, he was presumably the previous security guard that worked at the establishment, according to what he said on Night One's phone call: "Well, for starters, the company thinks that putting up security cameras in practically any corner is going to help. Honestly I don't think it will, with what you're going to have to deal with". Because of this information, it is very likely to guess that the Phone Guy has watched over the animatronics before. PersonalityEdit The Phone Guy in Those Nights at Rachel's ''seems to sound somewhat doubtful toward the company's decisions. As the nights go by, he starts to get even more agitated on each phone call, even to the point where he supposedly tells the player about an incident that had involved The Thing, one of the more mysterious 'animatronics' in the establishment. DialogueEdit '''Night 1:' "Uh...Hello? Hello, hello? Are you there? Uh...Hi! You must be the new night guard. Uh, if that's the case, which it probably is, I'm supposed to help you with our...AMAZING...technology. It's a bit cheesy but...you get the point, right? Well, for starters, the company thinks that putting up security cameras in practically any corner is going to help. Honestly I don't think it will, with what you're going to have to deal with. Uh..but anyway, you can switch the security feed using the click of our standardized mouse the company put out. Heh. That's one way to describe it. It's REALLY old...but you'll get used to it. But..uh..let me tell ya..the power bill has been expensive with almost every damn night guard. So..hopefully, by limiting the power, you won't be like them. Nevertheless, you can track the power on the secondary monitor, but, for god's sake, do NOT break it. Honestly I think I'm repeating myself at this point. The power is usually measured through the closable doors in your office which can be closed at anytime using the 'Z' and 'X' keys. And you'll need to shut them as soon as..something...uh..undesirable..may...appear. Uh..you probably don't know what I mean...which in that case, it's probably for the better. But anyway, don't leave them shut. Uh...a few more things and then I can send you on your way: we actually have a spare room next to your office, which has pretty much been deserted for some time. However we used to allow employees to go in there, but..uh..we kinda had an accident in there. Needless to say, don't ever let those curtains open all the way. And, if by some chance you see anything...anyone..back there..uh..don't go telling the media, okay? We've had some rough edges...in the past, probably even more than I've seen myself...but..uh...long story short: ALWAYS close the curtains. Don't ever ask why either. It's just a company rule. Honestly, I...heh...even know myself. You can walk there using the 'W' key. Oh! Uh..if an animatronic, specifically the raccoon and...'the thing' from the curtains, find your way into your office, you can't hide from them. Somehow, they have increased awareness, possibly some sort of developing..mistake. Eh..it's best not to think about it too much. So, uh..yeah. I'll send you on your way, close the cur-oh wait, wait, one more thing: if two of our..AMAZING..animatronics somehow manage to find their way to BOTH of your doors, we have found a small trick for that. Hiding under the desk seems to actually help and it even saved my li...uh..I..I mean..my job...uh..it helped me save my job one time. So, uh..yeah. Close the curtains, monitor the building, toggle flashlights, hide under your desk and you'll be promoted as soon as you know it! Actually..PLEASE don't hurt yourself. We've had some issues with our reputation and it kinda went downhill recently; damn pizzeria down the street. Fazbears Pizza, or something, SOMEHOW managed to absolutely destroy our reputation due to some robot..incident. After that discovery, animatronics just may be looked in a different..way. Uh..yeah. It's a bit unsanitary and rude but customers are like customers. We don't need them, we need their cash! - Phone Guy Night 2: "S**t, F***ing Damn it. Uh..hello? Uh..hi! Welcome back to Doug's and Rachel's...and..um..yeah. The company didn't really want me to record any more phone calls after your first night. But I figured why not? After all, they don't monitor the calls after the first one so I'm safe to say whatever I want. Heh. Well, for starters, which I'm sure you know by now, the animatronics are REALLY jumpy. Easiest way to say it is something like, preforming after hours, but with a bit more of a kick. They seem to actually move around and no one knows why...actually..one of the night guards started some investigating himself, which was probably the dumbest idea ever...poor kid. It's safe to say that it didn't end particularly well...hah. Other than that, nothing really happened recently, although I really shouldn't say that yet. You're our 4th...er..5th...5th night guard right now...um...the others being in an unnatural state. One of them even stopped talking...and some sort of burgled communication problems..very strange. We had to take him to some therapist and then the family tried suing us. Cool. Despite all their efforts, of course, it didn't work. Nothing ever does. I'll taste the company's little bit of money before they wash all the troubles away. Eh..I shouldn't question it and neither should you, for the sake of our job, at least. As hellish as this may all seem, you'll get through it...ALMOST all of us do...heh. - Phone Guy Night 3: "Don't you think taking the endoskeletons was enough? Oh s**t...Uh..hello? Sorry about that. Accidentally picked up at the wrong moment..other than that, welcome back to Rachel's..of course. By now, I think you have the hang on things so there's really no point of rambling on. I'm actually pretty surprised you've lasted this long..um...I mean with..your job. Uh..anyways, I heard some news lately. Nothing really interesting, of course, except for the fact that the owner is missing..weirdly. No one has seen him anywhere in the building. A bit strange...not that I really care. Just curiosity. You wanna know the worst part? We won't get promotions without him being here..I..uh..hopefully..wish he comes back...for the sake of that promotion. It's stupid to think of getting the promotion by now, though, interesting enough, probably due to the fact that he doesn't really want to be...ATTACHED...to the company or the mascots, for some reason. Maybe he hates this place, for whatever reason? Maybe as much as we do? Ha. Uh..I know I do, in many ways you probably can't imagine. Eh..this place sure does have a s**tty past. Uh..alright...I think I'm gonna call it quits now. I'll chat with you tomorrow. See ya. - Phone Guy Night 4: "Uh..hello? Hello? Um..welcome back to your fourth night here at Doug's & Rachel's. Still no sign of the boss, strangly enough. Hope he shows up by Friday. (kid playfully screams in the background) Hey! Don't touch that! Sorry. I'm attending my nephew's birthday party. I have to pre-record this message; first time I've done that in months. Heh. Kids are wild, a bit too much, actually. Anyways, I'll try to get the boss's attention somehow. It seems strange that he'd just disappear like that. Doesn't make any sense. I didn't find anything related to him but a phone stuffed in a drawer in one of the back rooms of the building. He left it unlocked and it had something to do with a factory or old pizzeria or...something like that, I don't know. I didn't get a good look at it because a fellow employee caught me snooping around. I'll just keep the whole situation at a wraps, I guess. Anyways, I'll look into it more and maybe get back to you on it. I don't know when. Hopefully soon. Actually, if we can't ever find him, which wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing, they could probably hire another boss. That way we can receive our RIGHTFUL payment. But let me tell ya. There is NO WAY I'm going to spend this much time in this hellhole, to be skipped over on my last week; you would probably feel the same. You know that engineer knows a lot about this place. Maybe he'll be a perfect candidate. I don't know if you've know as much as running a company, though. Other than that, I can't figure out anyone else. Ah. Doesn't matter. I may retire. I'm still kind of on defence about it. I'll be sure to stick out a bit longer for your sake, though. I know how hard it is to start here. It's unbelievable. - Phone Guy Night 5: "Phil? Are you there? Look, are you going to talk or not? You told me to do something drastic so we can get a step ahead of the company down the street. What's the big deal!? They've already had one incident. Throwing in another would TOTALLY work. Oh. Oh yeah...damn...the animatronic's reputation. Hah..heh...looks like I screwed up big time. But at least I've got the night guard thinking I'm someone completely different. He's too easy to fool, honestly. We have him tangled in our strings but I'm actually surprised that he hasn't asked any questions yet. If this upset you too much, you know I can't undo it, I promise won't do it again. For now, at least. I just find joy in these things, you know that. Sorry. Ehh... Alright. OTHER than that, what's up with your recent disappearance? I'm tired of feeding lies to the random stacks of people. Not really fun anymore. Also..are you even going to promote the new guard? I can totally make up a story if you REALLY wanted me to. Uh..yeah..just give me a call back once you're ready to talk. Or, better yet, there's that place downtown that we talked about a few days ago. How about there? - Phone Guy